A New Found Joy
by Haruko-No-uzumaki uchiha
Summary: This is the continuation to my previous story, "Because, I only want your love!" Naruto and Sasuke finally go home with baby Haruko, this is the story of them raising her growing up. Uchiha madness ensues. WARNING: Lemons, & Major OOC.
1. Father Spazzy

**A New found joy**

(Chapter. 1)

A/n: Helloz everyone! Sice I got alot of requests asking to make a story of Haruko growing up, I decided Eh, why don't I give it my best shot? ^_^

Sasuke:And the best part is-!

Yes, there will in fact be lemons.

Naruto: I don't care, just as long as I'm not preggers anymore.

Yep! But you might need this. -gives Naruto a crate of condoms-

Naruto: O_o

Sasuke: O_o.....:D

Well, I hope you ann enjoy~!

**'Kyuubi talking'**

_'Sasuke thinking'_

'Naruto thinking'

**Disclmaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haruko Age:** 5 months

A couple of days later after Haruko's birth, Sasuke and Naruto were able to go home with their baby. The first couple of months were complete hell, it seemed like every few minutes the baby would start to cry about _something._

But that eventually had stopped, an exhausted Naruto was currently feeding Haruko while sitting down on a chair at the kitchen. Sasuke had just come down the stairs opening his mouth wide to let out a loud yawn while heading torward his two most precious people and kissed the blonde's forhead.

He then looked down at Haruko who had just finished her morning meal, smiling the raven reached down and gently picked up the small and fragile infant. She started to squeal and giggle with happiness to see her daddy finally awake.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto who looked completely out of it, with his blonde hair sticking at every end and his blue eyes slightly closed with exhaustion. "Koi, why don't you go up stairs and go back to bed?" Sasuke suggested in a sweet tone.

Naruto grubled tiredly and got off the chair and sluggishly headed up stairs and went to their bedroom quietly closing the wooden door begind himself. The pale man looked away from the direstion his Dobe had left in and looked down at his baby girl once more, who returned his gaze silently blinking her wide blue eyes at the man in curiosity.

Sasuke sighed and said calmly, "Why don't we go ahead and clean you up first, then I'll take you out for some fresh air." He said, mostly to himself. As if she had understood what her father had said smiled brightly.

Snickering at the reaction he had received, walked up the stairs and into the nursery and began to change her and cleaned her off with some baby wipes that were on the table across the way from Haruko's crib, he dressed her in a light blue sun dress with the uchiha symbol on the back, with a pair of white shoes.

He then took her to the fron door and strapped her into a baby stoller that was along the wall, and walked out the door while pushing it ahead of himself, shutting the door quietly so he woulden't wake up his tired lover.

While walking down the road, some of the weomen squealed and cooed at the baby's cuteness, who was too busey sucking her bottle to even pay attention. Sasuke felt his hear swell with pride, when it came to Haruko, Sasuke turned to complete mush. Wich made Naruto slightly worried about what would happen when Haruko reached her teenage years.

Sasuke pushed the stroller to Konoha's children park, and took the baby out of her stroller then set her down in the sandbox, Haruko immediately started to dig her small hands into the sand, eyes wide with fascination, as she made little piles of sand here and there.

Sasuke walked over to a bench that was close by and sat down and sighed contently as he watched his little girl having fun with the sun eventually started to set, and Harutko stared to yawn signaling Sasuke that it was about time to head back. The raven got up and walked over to where the baby was and picked her up gently and brushed the remaining sand off of her before setting her back into the baby stroller and whent home.

As the two ravens came back into the house, Sasuke walked into the living room with his baby in his arms and saw Naruto lying on the couch watching T.v, hearing the footsteps Naruto looked over to the two and smiled at them brightly. "Hey you two, did you have fun today?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side.

Sasuke nodded and sat down on the couch next to his husband, with Haruko who was already hal-way asleep of his chest. Naruto giggled lightly at the sight, "She looks like she had fun." Naruto stated ans he reached over and took the tired aby into his arms, softly kissing her slightly chubby whiskered cheek, before turning and kissing his husband sweetly on the lips.

_'Yep.'_ Sasuke decided, he could definately get used to this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I think this chapter turned out pretty well, don't 'cha think?

Sasuke: Yeah, actually. This turned out nicely.

Naruto: Thank God. I got to sleep in this one!

Anyways, Please Review!


	2. Perverts, Kunai, and Babies,Oh my!

**A New Found Joy**

(Chapter. 2)

A/n: Heres the second chapter you guys! I've decided to post this one a little earlier than I expacted to do originally ^_^

Sasuke: -holding onto Naruto's waist- Yeah, being the responsible student you are...

Naruto: -snickers-

Whatever! Schools almost over for me anyways, so I might as well...Until exams come around that is! XD

Well, I hope you all Enjoy~!

**'Kyuubi speaking'**

_'Sasuke thinking'_

'Naruto thinking'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright and early morning when Naruto had opened his sleep-hazed eyes and let out a loud yawn. Looking over to Sasuke, seeing that he was still asleep quietly got up from bed and left the room quietly and whent over to Haruko's room to see if she was awake or not. When he walked inside, he saw that Haruko was already wide awake standing up while supporting herself by hanging onto the bars of the crib.

Seeing her mommy in the room, she reached her tiny arms out torwards Naruto, causing herself to lose her support and fell onto her butt.

Naruto chuckled, "Be careful now sweety pie, I don't want you getting hurt!" The blonde cooed softly at the blue eyes baby before taking her out of the crib and cleaned her up, he then dressed her in a loose orange shirt and tan shorts. He then took his baby into the kitchen and put her into her high-chair, then prepared a bottle for her breakfast. Content at the sight of Haruko eating her breakfast, he started to make something for Sasuke and himself.

The raven sighed and reached over to Naruto's side of the bed wanting to take his lover into his arms. Groaning when he felt an empty cold space, after opening his eyes, he looked around the room seeing that his little lover was nowhere to be seen. He got up from bed, groaning slightly and his tired muscles. His ears perked to the noise of pans and dishes clanging together from downstairs, when he walked into the kitchen the first thing he saw was Haruko vigerously sucking at a half-filled bottle of milk and Naruto whose back was facing him and what seemed to be making a batch of pancakes.

Sasuke smirked and carefully started to make his way torwards the oblivious blonde, making sure that he didn't make a sound so Naruto woulden't be alerted of his presance. When he had gotten close enough, he sneaked his arms around the blondes waist, chuckling when he felt the other man jump. "Good morning Dobe~!" Sasuke greeted, Naruto growled growled lightly and bonked Sasuke on the head lightly with the back of his fist. "Teme, don't sneak up on me like that!" Naruto whined.

From the other side of the room Haruko took the now empty bottle out from her mouth and started to giggle at the scene displayed in front of her. Sasuke looked back at her and chuckled before turning back to face Naruto,"_She _thought it was funny." Sasuke snickered. Naruto pouted in the direction of the still giggling infant, "Traitor..." The blonde grumbled.

Sasuke chuckled at his Dobe's reaction and then walked over to a cabinet under the table in the living room table and took out a pack of Kunai,a rag, and some polish out of it before closing the small door and walked over to the cough and sat down. Naruto looked over to the baby once more and saw that she was becoming a little fussy while being stuck in her high-chair. Naruto smiled and whent over to the baby before taking her out of it and put her down in the living room on her play mat not too far away from where Sasuke was and then whent back to making breakfast.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was polishing his kunai, it was completely quiet and felt as if someone was watching him, so he looked up to see Haruko across the room from him, staring at his kunai that he had just started to polish. Haruko then started to make some whining noises and reached her arms torwards the direction of the kunai, wanting to see what that big shiney thing was. Sasuke shook his head and said, "No Haru-Hime, this isn't for you." he said, calling her by a nickname her cleverly came up with before pulling the kunai closer to himself, Haruko just pouted in response.

Just then, there was a knock on the front door. Sasuke looked up before getting off the couch after putting the kunai down on the living room table and walked to the front door, Naruto following closely behind they awensered the front door they were met with the sight of a grinning Jiraiya standing in the doorway. "Yo Naruto! Sasuke! Just wanted to stop by to see the new little Gaki I've heard so much about." Jiraiya greeted while coming inside the spacious home, "Hey Ero-senin! Where the hell have you been!?" Naruto asked, with his eye twitching slightly with annoyance.

Jiraiya got an evil look in his eye as he started to grin slyly. "I've been doing some research." Naruto sighed, he should have known better. Just then a kunai came, flying torwards Jiraiya's direction, who just 'eeped' and backed up against the wall. The kunai missed and sunk into the wall right between the wide-eyed Sanin's legs, barely missing his most "Prized posession." With their weyes wide the snapped their heads torwards the direction the kunai came from. Haruko was sitting there next to the kunai case she had knocked off the tabke in order to get to, squealing and laughing while clapping her tiny hands together.

Naruto immediately ran over and snatched he baby up into his arms in order to keep her away from the kunai while death glaring at Sasuke. The raven just sat there with his mouth agape, before it slowly turning into a wide grin. Thinking about how great his daughter would be in kunai practice when she gets into the ninja academy.

"Sh-should I come back later then...?" Jiraiya stuttered in the backround, trembling with his eyes wide.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Hehe, I love this chapter. XD

Naruto: How come you like screwing us over so much...? O_o

'Cause it's my job! Mwhahahaha!

Sasuke: Dear Lord you got some issues...

Please Review!


	3. Birthday pains

**A New Found Joy**

(Chapter. 3)

A/n: Hey you guys! I'm really sorry I havent updated in a while, I had to study for final exams. :P

Sasuke&Naruto: Atleast your actually _doing _something...we think. Are you even gonna pass?

Yes! No question!...-shifty eyes-

Well, anywho. I hope you all enjoy!

**'Kyuubi speaking'**

_'Sasuke thinking'_

'Naruto thinking'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haruko age: **12 months.

Naruto and Sasuke had been scattering around all day, since tomorrow was Haruko's first birthday. For most of the Day,Naruto had baked, decorated the house and handed out the invites. Grumbeling about "Lazy-ass Teme's" the whole time.

Not too long after Haruko was born, Lee and Sakura got married and had a baby girl Named Sachiko. She had her mother's pink hair and her father's black eyes, Sakura was extremely grateful that she did not inherit her father's eyeborws.

Hinata and Kiba also got married and had twins, a boy and girl named Kan and Hasashi. Kan was pratically a spitting image of his father, for some unknown reason though, he did not inherit the Byakugan from his mother's genes, and his hair was a slightly darker shade of brown. Hashi got her mother's shyness and inherited the Byakugan, and has a lighter shade of purple for her hair.

Sasuke has a dilema, he wanted to give Haruko something really special for her birthday, but he had no clue on what to give to her. Being as stubborn as Naruto was, decided to give her an orange shirt with a small red spiral on the against the Uchiha's "Uchihas don't wear orange." nonsense.

Sasuke looked over to the play mat they had set Haruk down on, so she woulden't be in the middle of all the madness was now fast asleep while laying down on her stomach, with a small pacifier hanging halfway out of her mouth.

Naruto came into the room with a sigh of relief, "Everything is set for tomorrow...without any of your help." Naruto announced, plopping down onto the couch next to his raven haired husband. Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto into his arms and kisses him softly on hispink lips. Naruto smiled into the kiss and leaned into his husband's embrace. Sasuke then began to caress Naruto's cheeks softly, then traced the whisker marks. "My little Kitsune..." Sasuke smiled, thren the ravens eyes widened with realisation. "I got it!" Sasuke announced proudly, Naruto tilted his head in response, "What are you talking about Teme?" Naruto asked, blinking his blue eues with confusion.

"I know what to get Haruko for her birthday, I'll be right back okay?" Sasuke said quickly as he got up from the couch and pecked a small kiss on his lover's lips and put on his shoes before leaving the house.

Naruto blinked before looking over in Haruko's direction and saw that she was sleeping soundly and smiled and picked her up and put her in her crib upstairs, before deciding that he was going to take a nap as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry that was so short! XP

Since, school is ending tomorrow for me, I'll have alot more time to update! I promise!

Sasuke:...Father spazzy.

Naruto: Um, okay then?

Please Review! ^_^


	4. Happy Birthday, Foxy!

**A New Found Joy**

(Chapter. 4)

A/n: Hey everyone! It's the beginning of Summer vacation for me, so I'll be able to update more! Yay for Summer vacation! W00t~ -throws around confetti- XD

Sasuke: Your very happy about it I guess.

Heck yeah! No more School my little emo-seme! -pinches Sasuke's cheeks-

Naruto: -falls over laughing-

Sasuke: Damn you! -growls-

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

**'Kyuubi speaking'**

_'Sasuke thinking'_

'Naruto thinking'

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haruko age: 1 year. April, 14th.**

Both Naruto and Sasuke could not believe that Haruko was already a year old! Currently, Haruko was playing with Sachiko, Kan, and Hashi in a play pen Sasuke and Kiba spent hours to put together. Balloons and stramers decorated thw whole house, "Awww! Their so cute!" All of the kunoichi cooed at the babies wick looked at them and blinked with confusion. Ino turned to Choji who had finally broken through both Shikamaru's and Neji's defences to the snack table. "Choji! Don't you _dare_ eat everything!" She growled, chasing after him.

Iruka chuckled at his old student's antics, even when they were all grown up, they still acted like little kids.'I guess some things never change.' He thought with a small smile on his face. "Why don't we all go to the kitchen to have some cake?" Naruto suggested. Sasuke nodded before going over to the playpen and picked the bithday girl up into his arms who squealed with joy and held onto Sasuke's shirt tightly as he walked into the kitchen. Followed by Hinata who was carrying Kan, and Kiba who was carrying Hashi, and Sakura who was carrying Sachiko.

Sasuke set Haruko down into her high-chair that was facing the kitchen table that everyone gathered around, Naruto then set down a cake that had white frosting and blue icing that said, "Happy 1st BirthDay Haruko."

Naruto then put a small party hat ontop of Haruko's head, Sasuke almost bursted out laughing at the sight of the pout on her face as she tried, and failed to get the strange object off of herself."Okay, now lets get started!" Sakura said with a bright smile on her face as she picked up a lighter from the kitchen table and handed it to Sasuke who then lit the large "1" candle ontop of the cake. Everyone in the room began to sing the Birthdat song with Haruko looking at all of them as if they had lost their minds and wondering what the heck was going on.

When they were all done singing, Sasuke and Naruto stood on each side of Haruko and smiled at her incouragingly. "C'mon Haruko, blow out the candle!" Sasuke said softly, chuckling at her attempts in blowing out the candle, Naruto leaned down and blew it out with her while laughing as she squealed with joy at her "achievement". Everyone cheered and took pictures as Sakura started to cut out peices of cake for everyone. After giving each of the Baby's their own small peices of cake, they turned to one another and began to chat about random subjects as they at their cake. Not a good idea.

They all heard squealing noises coming from the babies and turned to them and was met with the sight of all four of them covered head to toe in cake remains. They all sat there silently, looking at the joyful infants before bursting out laughing. Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura went over and took them out of their chairs then took them upstairs to go clean them up.A few hours later the party had ended and everyone started to leave.

After everyone left, they cleaned up the mess the party had left and sat on the couch. Sasuke was sitting there with Haruko in his lap who had her father's finger in her strong grip, looking at her parents with curiosity.

"Okay, let me go first!" Naruto said cheerfully as he took out his present from behind his back, holding it up so Haruko could see. Sasuke slightly grimaced at his lover's poor choice at a gift. He still could _not_ get over the orange thing."Why Dobe? Of all colors, why Orange...?" Sasuke sighed while turning the baby around to face him in his lap. Sasuke reached behind himself with one arm before pulling out a fox plushie with a red ribbon tied around it's neck.

Naruto snickered lightly as he could feel Kyuubi's eye twitch with annoyace. Haruko's eyes widened as she grabbed ahold of the toy, after inspecting it, a wide grin spread across her face as she squeezed the plushie close to her small body.

**"Seriously...What the hell?"** Kyuubi grumbled with annoyance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I really liked this one! ^^

Naruto: hahaha! Kyuubi's pissed XD

Sasuke: -snickers-

Please Review!


	5. No more Ramen!

**A New Found Joy**

(Chapter. 5)

A/n: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took a little while. I've been strugling with writers block recently. :P

Ssuke: Hn.

Naruto: Could you show a little more enthusiasm? -sweatdop-

Sasuke: To screwing you? Yes.

Anywho~, I hope you all enjoy! ^^

**'****Kyuubi speaking'**

_'Sasuke thinking'_

'Naruto thinking'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haruko age: 3 years old.**

"Ah! Ah!" Haruko squeaked with excitement as a butterfly flew past her, and made an attempt to go after it. Haruko was currently playing in the garden that was behind their house, with Sasuke and Naruto sitting on the back porch. Chuckling at her about the butterfly who flew far out of her reach, went back to playing with her fox plushie.

Ever since Sasuke had gotten it for her, it immediately became her favourite thing in the world, she always carried it with her. One day, Iruka and Kakashi had to babysit her, Kakashi tried to take it away from her so she could eat lunch. Bad idea. All he got in return was a screaming and crying baby beating him with the said plushie. No one had ever let him live that down, especially Iruka.

Naruto looked over to the clock inside the house, it was almost noon. So he got up and looked over to Sasuke. "I'm going to go make Haruko her luch, actually...I'm starting to get pretty hungry myself. So lets go inside, ne?" Naruto suggested as he snatched Haruko from the ground and into his arms, along with the fox plushi and went inside, with Sasuke following.

Naruto set the little baby down in her high-chair that was next to the dining table, then looked over to Sasuke who sat down on a chair. "What do you want for lunch?" Naruto asked. "Ramen!" Both men froze and looked over to Haruko, who was bouncing slightly in the chair with a bright smile on her face. Naruto and Sasuke bolted over to her "S-Say that a-again...?" Naruto asked, eyes wide along with Sasuke's. "Ramen! Ramen!" The baby cheered, bouncing even more.

Naruto grinned and started to bounce up and down, "Her first word Sasuke! She said her first word!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke sweat-dropped and remained silent,_'I'm happy...But why in the__** Hell**__ did it have to be ramen!?'_ Sasuke thought sadly. Naruto stopped jumping and turned to face Sasuke, "Why don't we let her try some ra-." "No!" Sasuke interrupted, eyes wide with horror. He already had to deal with one ramen freak, and he'd be _damned_ if he had to deal with another one!

Naruto pouted and grumbled slightly as he went back to making luch for his family. Sasuke sighed with relief and left the room as he decided to watch T.v in the living room until lunch was ready.

Naruto looked at the direction his husban had left in and smirked evilly before taking a ramen cup off of the shelf. After the timer went off, signaling that the ramen was done, he took off the lid then carried the hot container over to Haruko and sat down in front of her. "We don't have to tell Daddy now do we?" Naruto said quietly before guiding a pair of chopsticks that held a ramen noodle covered in broth to Haruko's mouth, who looked at it curiously before taking it into her mouth.

Haruko's eyes widened drastically before swollowing it. "How was that Haru-hime?" Naruto asked curiously, with a bright smile on his face. Haruko squealed with joy, "Ramen!" Naruto grinned, it felt good to finally find someone who understood him.

The next day, it was Sasuke's turn to prepare lunch. He made Haruko a small bowl of macaroni and cheese, then took a spoon full of it and guided it over to her mouth, "Here you go Sweetie." Haruko grimaced at the spoon and turned her head to the side, pouting. Sasuke took the spoon away and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" "Ramen!" Sasuke's eyes widened, "He didn't-!"

From a distance, all you could hear was an angry cry of "Narutooooooo!!!!" Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh shit!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: hahaha! I love this one!

Sasuke: -twitch-

Naruto: Yay! Haruko has come over to the Ramen side! -evil laugh-

Please Review!


	6. Emotional First Days

**A New Found Joy**

(Chapter.6)

A/n: Hey you guys, I'm super sorry this chapter is a little late! I'm heading up to NJ in a couple of days so I was getting packed up. lol

Sasuke: Your such a procrastinator!

Naruto: Yeah!

Sooo? Atleast I'm doing something!

I hope you all enjoy!

**'Kyuubi speaking'**

_'Sasuke thinking'_

'Naruto thinking'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haruko age:** **6 years.**

It was a bright and early Monday morning, and all was peacefull and quiet...For the most part anyways."Haruko! It's time to get up, or you'll be late for your first day!" Naruto called upstairs as he walked around the kitchen, making breakfast for his family. Sasuke was currently sitting at the kitchen table, watching as his Koibito scrambled around. _'So cute.'_ Sasuke thought while smirking.

There was the sound of small feet dashing down the stairs, "Okay, Mom! I'm ready!" Haruko called out as she skidded into the kitchen, her shirt black hair pilled back into a small pony-tail, she was wearing a light blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, tan shorts and a small pair of ninja shoes.

Sasuke looked over to her and said, "Good morning, Haru-hime." Snickering as her whiskered cheeks puffed out, her lips forming a small pout. "Dad~! I'm too old to be called that!" She grumbled crossing her arms onver her laughed and picked her up into his arms, "You will always be my little Haru-hime!" The raven haired male cooed, kissing her small cheek. Ah, how he loved messing with his little girl. Haruko's cheeks turned a light pink as she turned away grumbling with embarassment. Naruto laughed at the scene in front of him and said, "Alright you two we need to go or we're gonna be late." Sasuke nodded with agreement and put his daughter down and stood, then the family left the house.

While walking down the road that led to the ninja academy, Haruko bounced around, grinning with excitement while her parents watched her with amusement. Naruto smiled at her as they kept walking then turned to Sasuke and gently grasped his hand. Sasuke looked over to Naruto and smiled softly at him.

They arrived at the academy with a few minuted to spare before School started. All of the other parents stood with their children, giving them words of comfort and encouragement. "Now Haruko, try not to prank Uncle Iruka so much okay?" Naruto grinned while patting her head gently, Haruko looked down in slight disappointment, "Okay..." She said quietly. Sasuke leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You can do whatever you want to Uncle Kakashi though." Hearing this, she immediately perked up and grinned brightly at Sasuke wich reminded of Naruto's.

The School's bell then started to ring, Sasuke and Naruto both kissed her on the cheek. "C'mon Haruko-chan! Schools starting!" From across the School yard Kan called out with Hasahi hiding shyly behind her brother, and Sachiko smiling brightly and waving at her. Haruko smiled brightly and scampered over to them before calling back over to her parents, "Bye! I love you!" Before entering the building with her friends and new classmates.

Naruto sighed sadly, "It feels just like yesterday we brought her home from the hospital." Sasuke grasped onto Naruto's hand in his before lifting the tan hand to his face kissing it gently. "It's okay, Koi. She'll always be our little girl. Now let's go homw okay? I'll make you some ramen." Naruto smiled softly torwards his husband as they both started to return home. Their hands clasped together tightly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Gotta love the fluff! XD

Naruto & Sasuke:...cheesy.

Please Review!


	7. Neighbor problems

**A New Found Joy**

(Chapter 7)

A/n: Helloz you guys! Just wanted to update before I go up to New Jersey to visit my family ^_^

Sasuke: Finally! The Lemon scene is here!

Naruto: O_o shit.

Well I hope you all enjoy! ^^

**'Kyuubi speaking'**

_'Sasuke thinking'_

'Naruto thinking'

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haruko age: 14**

"Mhn...S-Sasuke, stop it! It's too eatly for this." Naruto grumbled as his husband began to suck harshly onto his neck. It was a bright and early morning in Konoha, birds were chiping and there were sounds of children playing outside. Now Naruto would have been able to enjoy it, if it werent for Sasuke being so gpd damn frisky in the morning! It was a wonder that the blonde male got to see the light of day at all. Sasuke smirked and slid his hand under Naruto's shirt, about to claim his prize, but suddenly the bedroom door was slammed open and there stood an angry Haruko. Her boy-cut shoert hair was tucked behind her ears, blue eyes narrrowed at the sight in front of her.

"Could you two please keep it down? We're getting complaints from the neighbors again!" She said, sighing as she remembered all the people who came by pratically begging for them to keep it down. Naruto snapped his head in the direction of the now open door, 'Escape!' Naruto thought joyfully as he pushed Sasuke off of him, before bolting out the door. Haruko squeaked and jumped off the the side, to avoid being trampled groaned with annoyance as he ran his fingers through his dark locks of hair before glaing over in Haruko's direction, who just smirked at him. "Did you have to do that?" He asked with annoyance in his voice, eye twitching." I did." Haruko said proudly before exiting the room to see where her "Mother" whent.

Sasuke sighed with frustration before getting up from bed, then going downstairs to eat breakfast with his family. When he made it into the kitchen, Haruko was running all over the place in a hurry. "Shoot! I'm late!" Haruko exclaimed with her eyes wide as she snatched up her kunai pouch from the counter and then tied on her ninja headband onto her forhead. Then she rushed over to Sasuke and Naruto giving them a kiss on the cheek goodbye "Bye you guys! Love you!" and with that, she ran out the door closing it behind her with a loud bang. As she ran down the road that led to her team's meeting place, she coulden't help but look back to her home. 'Please, just one day of silence.' She thought hopefully.

As soon as the door had closed, an evil smirk slid upon Sasuke's face._'Time to put my plan into action.'_ The raven slowly walked behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around his waist."How about we skip breakfast, and go straight to dessert?" Sasuke whispered seductively into his ear, before giving the shell of it a long lick. Naruto had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning. Sasuke smirked once again as he began to grope all over Naruto's body and sucking onto his neck from behind. "S-Sasuke..."Sasuke chuckled and reached over to turn off the stove.'_Check Mate.'_

Sasuke picked up his pleasure dazed Dobe bridal style and bolted up the stairs and into the bedroom. The raven plopped Naruto down onto their bed after stripping the both of them. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with hazy eyes and blushed at the sight of his husband's body. Sasuke noticed this and smirked then began to crawl ontop of his uke. He began to kiss to kiss Naruto passionately, wich of course, he dominated a few moments later the raven began to grin against his lover, causing both men to break away from the kiss and moan wontonly.

Sasuke dove into the nightstand and took out a bottle of lube and began to cover his fingers in the cool liquid, then stuck on of them into Naruto's tight hole, then a second. Naruto groaned loudly and tried to grind down on the intruding digits, "S-sasuke more!" He moaned out in pleasure. Sasuke took out the fingers, deciding he was prepared enough and started to lube his heated cock with the gel, hissing at how cold it was against his heated flesh. Sasuke stopped then pulled Naruto's legs apart and thrusted into him swiftly. Gasping on how tight the small blonde was.

"Oh god Sasuke!" Nauto moaned bucking his hips, urging his husband to continue, Sasuke took the hint and began to thrust harder anf faster as time whent by, and began to feel heat coil in the pit of his stomach, signaling that his release was close. "Y-Yes Sasuke! I'm gonna cum!" Naruto shouted as he reached his peak and came over his body. "Oh Naruto!" Sasuke goraned as he released his seed into the panting blonde beneath him, he slowly pulled out his softening cock and rolled over to the side of Naruto, bringing him into his arms.

Naruto sighed with content and kissed Sasuke's chin. "I love you, Sasuke" Naruto said softly. Sasuke smiled back and kisses his tan sweaty forhead. "I love you too Naruto." And both lovrs fell asleep in each others embrace.

(Later On)

Haruko was walking home completely exhausted from the missions she had to do today, she looked torwards her home and almost had a heart-attack.

In front of her house was a group of fangirls wearing "I love SasuNaru" T-shirts with cameras and video tapes.

Was one peacefull afternoon too much to ask!?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Well, there's the end! ^_^

Sasuke & Naruto: -nosebleeds-

Well I hoped you all enjoyed this story! Please Review! I might make another one continueing from this! ^_^


End file.
